


Snow Gift

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O traits, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a photographer for National Geographic who's gotten into serious trouble over Alaska, luckily for him he'll get a few helping hands make some new friends and may even gain more than he knew he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first J2 and multi chapter fic unfortunately it's unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own!  
> I own nothing so I make no money writing this  
> warning:Slight character death(none of the main characters )  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Intro**

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was just supposed to be a run of the mill trip over Alaska to catch the last few photos of the migrating elk for National Geographic before the winter truly set in, but of course no one told that to Mother Nature. So of course there had to be a snow storm that came on so suddenly there was no warning, Jared tried to move but his head hurt, he also felt dizzy and he defiantly felt the jagged piece of metal digging in the into his leg, he wondered about a lot of things as he drifted in and out of conscience like if he would ever be found, the fate of the other two men in the helicopter with him and whether or not his end was near. He took in a ragged breath he could feel the cold seeping in through his heavy coat somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was a bad thing a very, very bad thing but he was too tired to care, all he needed was a nap and he’d deal with things when he woke up.

___________________________________________

It was a night like every other night and the patrol was heading back to the main pack grounds when they felt the earth shake and shudder a few kilometres north-east, the pack of five wolves were unsettled by the sound and even more so by the smell of plane fuel that the humans used for their aircrafts. They communicated silently among themselves, four taking off in the direction of the sound and one returning to the pack’s grounds the Alpha must be told.The four wolves arrived in the place the aircraft went down about half an hour later.

The stench of death was strong in the air when they arrived in the newly made clearing the helicopter were in two pieces one was on the far side of the clearing where it looked like it cut down a few trees and on the side closer to where they entered was the other piece wedged in between two trees, it’s also where the smell of death was coming from the four crept closer to the wreckage, there was one human male that went through the windshield, face smashed against the tree and branch through the chest, the other human male was still in his seat strapped in but his neck twisted in an odd angle a broken neck killed this human.

“Christian there’s another one in the back here” the large animal shook out his fur and shifted into a human male that was just under six feet with piercing blue eyes dark brown hair that tumbled just past his shoulders.

“Is this human actually alive Steve? ‘Cause those other ones in the front ain’t so lucky” the man said making his way toward the back where the other three men were gathered.

"Yeah he’s alive Chris get over here and help me.” When he reached the other men were standing he saw what they were talking about there was another human sprawled out in the back of the small compartment he was half pinned under the front seats where the dead humans were he could also see the jagged pieces of metal sticking out of his right leg and thigh, his face was all bruised and streaked with blood from a cut on his forehead. All in all he didn’t look very alive.

“Um guys I don’t think he’s...” Christian started

“Shut-up Chris” snapped a short haired blond “he is! Listen his heart beat is faint but it’s steady and he’s breathing, we gotta save him”

Christian moved closer and into the wreckage and indeed the human was alive sighing Christian ran a hand through his hair “Chad what are we gonna do with a human? We don’t deal with humans except the ones that we share land with and this one here ain’t one of them”.

“Christian is right” another voice said, this man was a lot taller than the other three “Another few hours is all it’ll take”

“Thanks Tommy, you’re the only one with a level head around here” Christian said.

“Christian, Thomas how could you say something like that?” came the sharp reply from Steve while he climbed in the wreckage

“We can help him, we’re not just walk away and let him die so Chris, Tommy get your asses up here Chad go back to the pack grounds and ask Mrs. Loretta to ready her herbs and give the Alpha an update, hopefully he’ll allow the human to say” With the nod of understanding the blond haired man took off in to the underbrush shifting into a massive white wolf twice the size of normal wolf.

 

<><><><><><><><><>

Chad got to pack grounds in little or no time, he quickly shifted back into human form as he headed to the healer’s home. Running up to porch he started yelling

“Mrs. Lo, Mrs. Lo! we need your help” by the third bang on the wooden door it swung open and Chad was promptly wrapped on the knuckles by a wooden spoon by an older woman with mahogany coloured skin in the doorway

“Don’t I always tell you boys don’t come hollerin’ and a howlin’ by my house because my patients need quiet?” she scolded.

“Sorry Mrs. Loretta” Chad said rubbing his injured hand“ But this is an emergency, we were on patrol and we found a human plane and in it we found three humans two of them were already dead but one of them survived the crash and we think this human can live if you help him.” Chad explained.

“Goodness me!” the older woman exclaimed she looked around “well, where is the poor dear?” asked the healer.

Chad eyes lit up “You’ll help him?”

“‘Course I will child, when I chose to become the pack healer I vowed to offer my help to any soul that needed it” the woman said Chad nodded his head in understanding.

“Thanks Mrs. Lo, Chris, Stevie and Tom are bringing him from the wreckage they should be here soon enough!”

“Um hmm now you getting going over to the Alpha’s house to let him know what’s going on now, shoo I have another bed to prepare”

Chad ran from Mrs. Loretta’s home to the hill where the Alpha’s home was.As he was climbing up coming down the stairs was Mike the other wolf was with them when the ground shook and the smell of fuel filled the air.

“Hey Chad did you find out what was going on?” the other man asked he was only a slightly shorter that chad, the most unusual thing about him was the fact that he always kept his hair so low that if you saw him from a far you’d think he was bald, but despite that fact his wolf’s fur was always shaggier than most.

“Yeah turns out it was some human plane that crashed and we rescued the only human that survived, just heading up to let the Alpha know” Chad said.

“A human?!” Mike said as his eyes widening “Are you sure it’s wise to bring it here? We don’t deal with humans”

Chad frowned “You and Tom really do share a brain, well its good thing it’s not up you guys hopefully the Alpha will actually have a heart”

Chad continued on up the stairs reaching the Alpha’s manor throwing the door open he walked into the front room “Alpha? Alpha !,where are ya Jensen?” he called looking around the in the rooms closet to the door. “Come on man this is an emergency!”

“Why are you yelling Chad? I heard you the first time” a deep voice said from the left of him a door to an office was open in the threshold was the pack leader or Alpha.

“Sorry Alpha, but there is important things going on” Chad said.

“Ah yes, Michael did inform me of what happened while you guys were on patrol, do you have any more information on what happened?” Jensen asked as he came closer to the younger wolf.

Chad told Jensen about following the scent of fuel to the helicopter in pieces and the only human survivor that Tom, Christian and Steve were bring back here. “... and I already talked to Mrs. Loretta and she said it was fine so you have to let him stay” Chad huffed out after finally reaching the end of his long winded recount.

“Hmm are you sure about this Chad? humans usually bring trouble” “Yeah I am Alpha, Tom and Chris just wanted to just leave him there, but doesn’t he at least deserve a chance at survival?” Chad asked

Releasing a long sigh Jensen nodded his head “Alright he can stay”

“You’re the best Alpha!” Chad cheered

“ ..But I want you guys to watch him, you guys found him and you’ll also take care of him.” Jensen said “Whatever you say boss!” Chad replied “ I’ll be along a little later to check on you guys later alright, now go on” Jensen finished

<><><><><><><><><><><>

When Chad got back to Loretta’s place the others (human included) had just gotten back from the wreckage, the human was draped across Tom’s back with and Chris and Steve at either side making sure the human didn’t fall off the massive wolf they all gathered outside Loretta’s door and Chad knocked. The door swung open and the healer rushed out to meet them Chad moved out of the way so that she could get to Tom.

“Is this him?” Loretta asked pushing the hair off of the human’s face.

“Yeah Mrs. Lori it’s him... you can help him right?” “I’ll do the best I can boy, let’s get him inside” She turned back and walked in with the rest of them close behind The other wolves looked around at the some of the other wolves resting in the beds that lined the walls on either side of the large room.

At the back of the room close to the fireplace there was a free bed with bandages and cloths on a small table beside it

“Alright bring him over here, gently now, Christian get that coat off of him but be careful we don’t know what’s broken or not” Loretta said The brown haired man nodded and made quick work of the tattered and ripped jacket on the human’s body with his claws

“Now Steve, I want you and Christian to move him on the bed, nice and easy now”

After doing so the woman got rid of his ruined clothes adding to the pile of fabric scraps that once was his coat. She then worked on removing the jagged pieces of metal in his leg, which eared pained whimpers form the lips of the unconscious man.

Which shocked both Chris and Tom (who shifted after the young man was moved to the bed) Chad looked back at the other two shooting a triumphant grin.

“Hush now darling, it’s gonna be okay” Loretta soothed as she lathered a green looking paste on his leg wounds; from a container that Steve was holding along with the bandages as he helped the woman work .

From there it was quick work to patch up the rest of his cuts and Loretta and used a different slave that looked blue, different from the green one used on cuts to help the healing of the bruises. When it as all said and done the human was covered in bandages his broken leg was put back into place and set on a splint which was a real group effort especially when he started screaming and thrashing in pain.

The man was currently lying in the bed with a blanket tucked up to his chin in an effort to keep him as warm as possible, now all they could do was wait it was up to the young man to fight for his survival.

<><><><><><><><><>

He was dead, that’s all there was to it, because he’s pretty sure he’s lying on the most comfortable bed in the world that actually fits a person his size. Not even his bed at home was like this, his salary wouldn’t allow that and the fact that the last thing he remembered was bleeding out somewhere in Alaskan wilderness further confirmed his reasoning that he was dead and was prepared to awake in heaven or was there an afterlife? Jared would soon find out, his thoughts were soon interrupted by a shooting pain that raced through his leg.

He screamed, okay this definitely meant he wasn’t dead. Jared felt soothing hands run hair “Hush now dear you’re going to be okay” a kind and motherly voice told him. Jared cracked his eyes open to see kind brown eyes staring back at him.

“W-where am I?” he asked his voice was worse he could really use some water.

The woman was still standing over him with a smile and a cup in her hands

“Here, drink this then we’ll talk dear” she replied

Jared did what passed for a nod, she reached down and cradled his neck and put the cup to his parched lips, Jared drank in the cool liquid, he was so thirsty. He pulled in more of it to sooth his throat and soon the cup was moved and he chased after it. The woman gently pushed him back down into the bed

“Not too much now sweetie can’t have you chocking” she said

“Yeah, okay” he mumbled he felt sleepy he fought to keep his eyes open, he needed to know where he was but the pull of sleep was too strong.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes his appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own!  
> I do not own anything!

**Chapter 2**

 

It was a few days after the pack’s new visitor arrived and Jensen realized that he put off his visit as long as possible, doing run of the mill tasks that his seconds can handle. Maybe it was because if he ignored the problem long enough hopefully it would go away, but he knew better than that and eventually he’d go take a look like he promised Chad.

Hopefully by the time he got there the human would be awake and they would be able to get him out of pack lands without revealing what they were. Jensen took the quickest route to the healer’s home so that he could finally get a handle on the situation.

Arriving at Mrs. Loretta’s home Jensen knocked at the door hopefully the healer had some good news for him. The door swung open on his third knock.

“Alpha” the woman warmly greeted “it’s about time you got here I thought you’d never show up and after the way Chad was going on about you coming I was expecting you bright and early the other day!”

“Yeah um, sorry about that I got busy” Jensen said he felt a little guilty for getting Chad all excited like that.

“Well don’t just stand there child, come in and meet my newest patient” Loretta said while pulling Jensen in to her home.

They walked through the healer’s work area with beds on both sides of the open room, only a few beds were occupied. They moved closer to the back of the room where there was someone lying in the bed closet to the fire place she had set in the back wall.

"This is our newest friend that your boys brought to me the other night” the healer woman said as she moved towards the head of the bed where the human was sleeping. Jensen stayed at the bed’s end watching the woman work.

“He was in pretty bad shape when he was brought to me; cuts, bruises, scrapes and a pretty bad bump to the head and quite the nasty gash on his leg with pieces of plane stuck in him and not to mention his broken leg” Loretta told the Alpha she placed her hand on the young man’s forehead to make sure fever hasn’t set in.

“Has there been any sign that he has responded or will wake up anytime soon?” Jensen asked

“The boy will be fine, sure the injuries were bad but I got him patched up with the help of Chad of course. You should know Jensen that he has already woken up” the older woman said

“Then why isn’t he awake now so that we can send him packing, because I’m pretty sure there’ll be more humans sniffing around looking for him soon enough and that’s the last thing we need” Jensen grumbled Loretta rolled her eyes at the young Alpha’s remarks as she looked over her long haired patient’s

“He isn’t awake because I had to put him back to sleep because the with everything that happened to this poor boy his human body is no doubt taxed out, and with all the healing that needs to get done as much rest for him is best, but don’t worry so much son he’ll be awake soon” Loretta responded “Just a little bit of time is all he needs” Jensen snorted; he sure hoped the older woman was right about that.

 

<><><><><><><><>

Another week passed with no news about the human waking up, as he learned from Chad or Steve whenever he himself was unable to visit. It also seemed that Chris and Tom had a change as heart as he sees them leaving the healer’s cabin a lot more often now. When Jensen isn’t organizing hunts, arranging the collection of fire wood and over all normal preparations for winter Jensen finds himself heading toward the healer’s cabin and not just to see their human patient, the other sickly wolves seem to enjoy his company especially that a little red headed girl who wants to know all the brave adventures that their pack’s big strong Alpha has been on.

He mostly ends up telling little Charlotte fairy tales in which the Prince ends up looking a lot like him. Not that he minds though, sometimes they make up their own stories and when the pup’s worried mother comes to tell her daughter to rest she often begs Jensen to stay for a little bit longer to finish their story he always promises to return to finish whatever story they’ve started. Now the because of that the rest of the gang tease Jensen about finding a potential mate his own age. Its times like that he wonders to himself why he has friends.

On the other hand, the human looks in better condition from when he was brought in and the pale sickly colour has all but left the young man’s skin not that he was paying attention at that fact beyond strictly clinical reasons. Although he didn’t want to admit it the sleeping human is gorgeous a long lean body with skin that had the sun’s slight kiss not often seen this time of year making him almost seem exotic.

His body from what he could see was slightly muscled under that soft-looking, sun kissed skin; the boy clearly took care of himself not that he’s been paying attention in that sort of way. Jensen cleared his throat and moved to the other side of room where Charlotte was waiting for her story and of this time she wanted she wanted to include the sleeping stranger as the a cursed prince that needed to be rescued by “Prince Dean”, the older wolf sighed of course she did.

The little girl told him she came up with the idea because the sleeping stranger has “long pretty princess hair” he though back to the man human lying in his bed of the other side of the room with his longish chestnut hair splayed across his pillow, the kid was obviously on to something he tried not to think about it too much and settled down to tell little Charlotte her story. He was over thinking the human situation, which he has a sneaking suspicion will get worse before it gets better.

Jensen was back in the healer’s home for the second time today, however this had nothing to do with checking in on patients, Mrs. Loretta was handing in her supply list that needed to be filled before the snow started luckily most of the requests were plants that could be found forest and the few things that they did need that weren’t plants could easily picked up the trading post that they shared with the humans. Jensen looked around room most wolves were dozing a few were reading but could see that for the most part everyone seemed to be in good health, and there was an almost cheerful atmosphere on the healer’s home, how ever there was something off with the sleeping human he could tell from his sent, it was one that Jensen couldn’t forget even though it was mostly smothered in the herbs and slaves used by Loretta, he got the general sent of sick but mostly sweat but the underlying smell was sweet with what he thinks would be an earthy smell that he sure would blend into something mouth-watering.

Jensen ran his hand through his hair as he moved away from the human’s bedside he shouldn’t get attached, because he needed to get him out as soon as wakes up. It was the whimpering that brought him out of his thoughts, while Jensen was checking inventory of Loretta’s herbs, looking over his shoulder he could see the human thrashing a bit on the bed and the whimpers were getting louder. Jensen moved over to stranger’s bedside, he could smell the fear, it was obvious that he was having a nightmare then again almost dying in a plane crash would do that to anyone.

Jensen felt the need to calm him down so that he wouldn’t hurt himself further, placing a hand on the young man’s chest to stop him from thrashing.

“Shhh, it's alight pup be still and rest easy you’re safe now” Jensen murmured in his most soothing voice “You’re safe and protected there’s no need for that” Jensen finished, hoped that his words reached the sleeping man.

Jensen watched as the sleeping man settled and his breathing returned to normal, he guessed speaking to him worked after all, he’d be back after fulfilling Loretta’s list. As he pulled his hand away from the sleeping man he was shocked to see that he couldn’t move it because the sleeping man had suddenly  grabbed on to his wrist and his mouth was moving and if he weren't a wolf he’d miss the “No” that came out of stranger’s mouth. Jensen looked back up to his face and was met with half open hazel eyes looking back at him.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> classes are starting again so chapter updating will be slower so hopefully chapter 3 by the end of this week.. or next
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back again! it's been ages since I last updated but I had some serious writer's block and school on top of that left like no time for writing but I'm back now and another new chapter is on the way  
> but what you need to know for this chapter is that Jared is awake (for good) yay!  
> So as usual I don't own anyone, this is unbetaed all mistakes are my own

 

Jared knew he was asleep and he knew he had to wake up yet, he just couldn’t muster up the will, until the voice appeared. The one that was different than the others from the waking world the one that was soothing, the one that chased his nightmares away, it made him feel safe.

He’d want nothing more than to put a face to the voice, he’d struggle each day the voice was near  to wake up just to catch a glimpse, he felt a warm hand on his chest his visitor was here! Could he have sensed his distress?

“...you’re protected, so rest easy until I return”

Return? Where was his visitor going? Why was he leaving it felt like him was leaving was final...he had to wake up if only to see him at least one, he would give it all he could this time, this time he would wake up.

He felt the weight of the hand lift off his chest, and the warmth that went with it, Jared knew this was his last chance he forced his arm to move shooting it out to catch something, anything, he felt his hand wrap around a wrist. He forced out a scratchy“No”the same time he opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry but he could make out the bare outline of a head, he blinked to clear his vision and he was immediately drawn into vibrant green eyes, eyes that were looking right back at him.

“You’re awake”

Jensen gasped, he couldn’t believe it, he was actually awake all he really wanted to do was to calm the young man down, never in a million years did he think it’d be enough to wake him up, “- am i?” was what snapped him out of his thoughts, sleepy eyes looked back at him “where am I ?” the human croaked, voice hoarse with disuse, Jensen winced in sympathy

“Here drink this” Jensen said while pouring a cup of water “you’ll feel better” the bed ridden man shook his head and sealed his mouth shut

“Come on now pup, you need to drink it will help your voice” Jensen pleaded

Once again the man shook his head, because the last time he drank something he was offered he had felt himself getting sluggish, drowsy until his world went black, he wasn’t going to let that happen again.’

Jensen frowned at the pup’s refusal to drink the water, he didn’t understand why he refused the drink maybe if he showed him it was okay, Jensen brought the cup to his head letting a little splash into his mouth

“see pup , it’s alright, the water is safe to drink, why don’t you have some now” Jensen asked

Curious hazel eyes looked back at him, ‘well he drank it  and isn't getting sleepy so it must be fine ’

Jared thought to himself Jared nodded to the stranger he’d drink the water and hopefully get some answers to what exactly happened to him

“Jensen my boy, how on earth do expect this young man to get anything down his throat with you didn’t even sit him up” a voice that Jared sorta recognized entered the room.

Suddenly he was looking up at warm brown eyes that belonged to the kindly African-American woman that gave him a drink that first time he was sort of awake for.

“Hi there son, I’m thinking you’ve been lying here long enough let’s get you sitting up and some water into you huh? ... Jensen, come and help me here!”the woman ordered.

The man with the green eyes, Jensen went to the other side of the bed and grabbed onto his arm, while the woman was already holding to his other arm while supporting his shoulder they lifted him up to a sitting position quiet easily, almost too easily he swore the woman herself could’ve done herself.

That thought left his head as the cup of the water that Jensen held for him was placed in his hand and he knocked it back letting the cool water sooth his throat.

“Now doesn’t that feel better?” the woman asked as Jared placed the empty cup down in his lap and nodded his head

“yes, thank you”

“That’s good dear now tell me, how are you feeling?”

“Well I feel –“Jared began

“I’m sorry to interrupt dear but I’ve been rude because I haven’t even introduced myself or mister handsome here with me” the woman said.

“My name is Loretta, and that young man on your other side is Jensen, him and a bunch of his friends helped me take very good care of  you while you were resting but you’ll meet them later now what’s your name son?”

“Jared, my name is Jared Padalecki” the injured man answered

“Nice to meet you Jared now how are you feeling, most importantly how’s that leg doing?” Loretta asked

“ I feel a bit stiff all over, but as far as my leg goes I don’t feel any pain in it is that a good thing?" Jared asked swinging his head back and forth between the two in the room that he now noticed was just a great open space that had many beds and a few people in then.

“That’s just fine Jared”, Loretta told him “now wiggle you toes, just to make sure everything is in working order” Jared followed the woman’s instructions and was able to move all ten easily enough

“Now Jared I’m going to pull down the sheet to take a look at your leg and knee” the healer said When the sheet was pushed down Jared was surprised to see his leg from the knee down covered in a cast like the ones you’d get at any hospital but as he looked around he was pretty sure this wasn’t a hospital a clinic maybe?

“Well everything looks to healing nicely Jensen, your boys will be happy to hear that” Jensen the injured man almost forgot about the man who throughout his check-up stayed silent and was so quite that Jared forgot he was there,

“ Yes, Chad and the others will be pleased that the hu-Jared has woken up, in the mean time I’ll start the preparations for Jared to leave here and get back to his home state”the green eyed man said

“Now hold on now here Jensen, he’s only just awakened and he’s nowhere near traveling conditions!” Loretta pointed out

Jared could see the twitch in the other man’s eye

“Then when will he be ready to leave here” he ground out?

"Well, we want the bone to heal properly so that’ll be at the first snow fall of winter at the very least for a complete and full recovery keeping Jared here till the thaw would be ideal”the healer said

‘the first snow fall?, the thaw? What did the woman mean? Does she want to keep him here till spring?’ It was time he got some answers

"-He’ll not stay here through the winter it’s not safe for someone like him here!”

“Just wait a minute! “Jared said a little louder than expected, while  looking at the two people who were currently talking about him like he wasn’t even there.

“Now just where am I, and how did I get here?” Jared asked Loretta and Jensen shared a look

“Jared dear, what exactly do you remember before waking up in this room?” Loretta asked

Jared focused and it all came rushing back to him, he was in Alaska, and the photos he needed for Nat Geo, the snows suddenly coming out of nowhere and then it hit him.

“We crashed.” Jared quietly

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I want to say a big thank you to anyone who has read, commented, gave kudos to and pretty much looked at this fic that now has over 1000 hits! (yay) keep doing what your doing guys, onyx loves ya!

“Oh god we crashed! We were up here for photos of the herds b- but the snow storm i-it came and of nowhere, oh god Jim and Carl, where are they?!” Jared asked he was panicking how was he still alive? He wasn’t even strapped in he should’ve been thrown out of the helicopter at the very least, what did his family think? And Tim, where did he think he was?

Jared was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the hand on his back

“Easy Jay, I need you to breath” Jensen said

Terrified hazel eyes looked up at intense green ones

Jensen placed his other hand on the young man’s chin to force those eyes on him

“I need you to breathe pup, there you go nice and easy now in and out”

Jared followed the older man’s instructions and soon found himself calming down he also took time to study the man, he didn’t look that much older than himself. He had short dirty blond hair, those intense green eyes and his mouth... but it was those light freckles that stopped the man from looking overly intimidating.There just something about the older man that made him feel that if he got into a fight with the man he wasn’t wining it.

When Jared's breathing returned to normal he looked around at the two sets of concerned eyes staring back at him

“ y- you gotta tell me, Jim and Carl they were piloting the helicopter I was in... please tell me they made it” he begged, clutching onto the man beside him

Jensen couldn’t look him in the eye the obvious pain he saw rippling through those eyes just intensified this need to protect the once slumbering human

“Jared sweetie,” Loretta began

“When your copter went down our boys weren’t sure what expect...”

“At first they thought there were no survivors... but Chad, he didn’t give up on you” Jensen finished

“Dead, they’re dead... but how?, how did I survive? I wasn’t even strapped in” Jared whispered he put his hands to his face and let out an anguished scream at the unfairness of this whole situation , both men had loving wives and families and what did Jared have? a relationship that barely survived the last moth with a man that seemed to lose interest in him as each day passed. Sure he had his family but how long was he going to lean on them for?

“I have to see it!" Jared mumbled

“See what?” Jensen asked

“It! I need to see them, the wreck” Jared cried

“Wh-what do I tell their families? How can I even face them” Jared sobbed Looking at both the healer and green eyed man

“When can I see it?” Jared asked again

“Next week Jared, when you’ve regained a little more of your strength and the weather clears up a little” the healer promised the young man

“Now dry those tears dear, and let me get something in that stomach of yours” Loretta said

Jared sniffed and nodded something warm sounded nice right about now

“Jensen why don’t you come help me with that soup!” the healer asked while pulling away the other man

“But what if..” Jensen asked

“ Now, no buts son, I’m sure Jared would appreciate a little bit of space to process the ordeal he’s been through” Loretta continued

Jared almost cracked a smile as he watched the woman who barely reached Jensen’s chest lead him away and into what he guessed was the kitchen Jared was left alone with his thoughts how long has he been out?, where exactly in Alaska was he? how long would it be until he could get home. Jared was so wrapped in everything he didn’t hear the main door open until the new visitors making all sorts of racket

“Oh miss Lori !!!” a guy with blond hair shouted

“Where are you?, how’s our sleeping beauty today?” he continued

Jared watched as the group of four walked in the blond loud mouth a tall raven haired guy behind him while a shorter bald man clung to his arm and up front was an even shorter man with shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

“would you shut up man? You want miss Lori slapping you with her spoon” the short man asked the blond that waltzed into the room like he owned the place

“Pff whatever, I’m just checkin' up on our boy seeing as we couldn’t come yesterday since we were dealing cleanup Chris” the blond snakred out

“But that doesn’t mean you need to be going around disturbing my patients Chad” Loretta said as she came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl

“ Do you need that spoon?” she asked

“No ma’am” came the quick reply which caused the other three to snicker and even Jared himself bit back a chuckle The healer walked back to his bed side and took seat towards the end of the bed with bowl in hand

“Now boys get over here quick there’s someone I bet you’ve been waiting to meet” The group rushed up to where the healer was sitting and were shocked to see the bed's occupant awake and sitting up

“ Well I’ll be damned, the kid’s awake” the long haired one said, Chris was it? Jared wasn’t sure

“See I told you he’d get better!” the blond said Jared looked back at them as all of them wore a sort of surprised look on their faces

“we know Chad now would you quiet down now?” Jensen asked emerging from the kitchen with a steaming bowl and spoon

“He just woke up and doesn’t need you to talk his ear off” the older man said while handing over to soup to Jared He was just about to drink the broth when the woman stopped him by holding out her own smaller bowl.

“Now I need you to drink this first ,” she explained to the young man who was looking a little skeptical

“It’s an herbal remedy I give to all my patients who haven’t eaten in a while before they any real food so drink it all down!” Jared did as he was told and swallowed down the mixture which was bitter ... very bitter.

“Ack, can I get some water please” Jared asked The cup was poured and pushed into his hand courtesy of the green eyed man The soup bowl was placed back into his hand and finally Jared was able to savour his first real meal in a long time

“Introduce yourselves why don’t you?” Jensen prompted the four other wolves

“Right, I’m Micheal, but everyone calls me Mike” the bald one started

“I’m Tom” the raven haired one said

“Christian, pleased to meet you” brown hair and blue eyes said

“And I’m Chad” said the blond

“What’s your name?” Tom asked

“Jared” came the reply from the injured man

“Well Jared” Christian stated “we’re glad you’re awake, and I wanna be the first to welcome to you too Wolves’ Hollow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so while I'll try not to leave such a gap between updating chapters for snow gift I'll be working on something for the fall season (so i won't completely vanish) so i'll be working on that story that's been sitting in MSword since last year you'll be seeing me soon (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains lots of sleepy Jared!  
> he is healing after all ;) ....  
> *More to come sooner than later*

Chapter 5

 

“Thanks so much guys, for everything you've done for me... ya’know saving me and stuff” Jared said sheepishly

“Not a problem dude it’s not like we’d just leave there” Chad remarked

“Uh yeah… he’s right, glad we got there when we did and all that” Tom answered nervously

Jared cocked his head to the side at the man’s answer when a thought hit him “Hey you never did introduce yourself officially… its Jensen right?” Jared said pointing at Jensen “

What?” Jensen said as he thought about it and indeed the young man was right “Oh sorry Jared, I guess you’re right and also about my name too it is Jensen and like my buddies said we’re glad you’re awake” he answered back

Jared nodded ‘Jensen, he liked the way it sounded, it seemed to fit the older man’ The evening wore on as Loretta came back with bowl of freshly made chicken broth for the patient, from the soup that the healer had been making earlier that day. She advised the young man to eat slowly waning him that eating too quickly would only keep him in bed longer. As they were talking Jared noticed the others eyeing his soup and joked to Loretta that the others looked like a pack of starving wolves that earned a snicker out of healer and while she handed the other men big steaming bowls of soup. Jared continued to ask questions like where in Alaska was Wolves’ Hollow and how come he’d never seen it on any map, Jensen quickly answered that because it was so small it only showed up on local maps. They kept the conversation light with Chad telling Jared all the things they do for fun in the small community when Jared’s leg got better, as much as Jared appreciated the conversation he soon felt sleepy. The other men, as if sensing his tiredness soon said their good byes for the night.

After the others left Jared noticed that Jensen was still there talking to Miss.Loretta in hushed voices just beyond his hearing range. He wondered what they were talking about, he snuggled under his covers and was about to fall asleep as he saw Jensen walk past his bed

 “Jensen” Jared called to the older man

“Yeah pup” Jensen asked looking down at the sleepy man

“You still promise to take me to the wreck right? When my leg is better right?” Jared asked

“Yeah sure thing Jared,” Jensen said

“T-thank you” Jared yawned

“Night Jared” Jensen watched as the younger man drifted off to sleep

“Night Jen-” Jared mumbled as he nodded off to sleep

Jensen smiled at the shortened form of his name

He hoped that Jared got a restful sleep

<><><><><><>

 

 

Over the next few weeks the winter weather was a lot more frequent as the month drew to a close and Jensen was pleased to see that Jared grow a lot more comfortable around them as well as his leg healing fairly well Miss Loretta told even Jared that this could be the last of his makeshift casts and that the older woman had crafted.

“It all depends on how it looks when I take it off, but of course you’ll still need to go easy on that leg of yours but at least you’d be able to get out of here!” Loretta said

“And leave you and that amazing cooking of yours, never!” Jared replied dramatically from his bed 

Loretta smiled and shook her head glad that the young human was fitting in so well with the others, never thought he’d turn out to be so charming

“Now don’t you sweet talk me hun, as much as I enjoy having you around I can’t feed you and the rest of my patients” the woman shot back

“Oh you wound me Miss. Lori it would be a crime to waste a single crumb of your delicious food” Jared said while patting his stomach

“Well it’s a good thing that Jensen is here now he can feed you instead” the healer said while handing her patient the herbal brew she used to ease the pain.

“Jensen’s here?” the young man said while looking around before meeting amused green eyes from across the room

“Um hi Jensen” Jared said almost shyly

“Hey pup how’s the leg today, feel like walking now?” asked Jensen

“I’m not entirely sure, but even if I wasn’t Miss. Lori is trying to toss me out” Jared huffed

  “Don’t you go lying on me to Jensen son, now as much as I’d love to keep you here you’re going to need space to walk around again to get strength back into that leg of yours and you can’t do that here right Jensen? ” Loretta asked

 Jensen chuckled at the pair’s banter as much as Jared says he wanted to stay he can sense the human’s restlessness the guy wants to move around.

“Sorry Jared, I learnt long ago that you always listen to what Loretta says never go against the healer” Jensen said with a grin

“Not to worry Jared I‘d be happy to have you over at my place until you’re done healing up, I even got a pot roast to celebrate your release but if you’re not interested  ...” Jensen drawled

“Pot roast…?” Jared asked “With all the fixings”

 Jensen grinned and nodded his head

“But if you’d rather stay here I’m sure Chad and the guys could eat it “

“Well when you put it that way I’d hate to see all your hard work go to waste Jensen, and I suppose fresh air will do me some good after being copped up in here for so long ”Jared grinned

“A wise decision, now, go on while there’s still daylight” the healer said “But first you’ll be needing more warm clothes” she continued while pulling out a bundle of clothing from the trunk at the foot of the human’s bed

  “Here, now just layer it over what your wearing now, so you don’t get sick , there you go and I’ll be over to your house to check on you later on  this week okay”

“Okay” the two men answered in unison

The two men made their way outside into the brisk wintry air with the light layer of snow over everything Jared could see of the trees that weren't pines still sparsely covered in gold and rust covered leaves

“Come on pup work with me, we need to get you down these steps” Jensen said

“Alright, let’s do this” Jared said refocusing on the task of getting to the older man’s house

With a bit of effort from Jared not to put so much pressure on his injured leg and a whole lot from Jensen not to just lift him up and save the younger human the pain and trouble of walking.  They reached the bottom step of the healer’s cabin and proceeded to hobble through the village, on both sides Jared could see homes and other small buildings clustered together as well as people going about their daily business a few of who threw curious glances in their direction.

 Some he recognized from his stay with Loretta asking about her home made remedies for their children’s ailments, but for the most part these were brand new faces. They continued on passing what looked to be the town square and further still until the two men were met with a large hill with steps that looked they were built into the thing.

Jared suppressed a groan “Are you really going to make me climb that thing?” he asked

The older man’s eyes sparkled with amusement

“You wouldn’t…”the young photographer groaned

Jensen stroked his chin with his free hand as if in thought “Was thinking about it…”

“What?” Jared cried disbelievingly

The older man laughed a pleasant deep laugh that Jared found he liked the sound of.

“Don’t worry pup Chris, Chad and the others will be along soon enough to get you up these stairs” Jensen assured the young man

As if on cue the three other men appeared from a different direction than the one they came from

“Hey, where’s Mike?” Jared asked seeming to notice the bald man was not in his usual space beside Tom 

“Oh well, he out finishing the set up our hunting traps” Chad supplied

“By himself isn't that dangerous?” the inquisitive human asked

“He’ll be fine he’s been... well we've all been hunting on our own at least once in these woods Jared, it comes with the territory of living in a place like Wolves’ Hollow” Jensen assured the young man

“Well enough of worrying about Mikey we've got roast to eat!” Chad exclaimed

“Sure am hungry” Chris agreed

With that two weres gathered around Jared and created seat for him while he wrapped his arm around their shoulders to keep from tipping over, Steve and Chris did the same for his legs and Chad went on a head to hold open the door to allow the others to keep moving

The men moved rather quickly up the stairs and soon the group of men where in the alpha’s home setting down the young human on a couch in the family room, from there dinner was swiftly put on put on the dining room table. With that the group of men devoured all most everything in sight in the end they were all satisfied.

Jared pushed his chair back from the table and patted his stomach “Wow Jensen that was awesome that roast was almost as good as my mom's, I'm so full I don’t think I could eat another bite”

The rest of the men around the table nodded in agreement

“Thanks guys but I hardly did anything, just put things in the oven my mom did all the hard work” Jensen replied

“Oh when did she return?” Tom asked

“This morning” Jensen answered

“Where did your mom go if you mind me asking?” Jared asked, curious to learn more about the older man he was staying with

“She had some work to do out of state” the older wolf told the young photographer “you’ll meet her later”

From there the conversation remained light, mostly about the things they hunt in the forests surrounding Wolves Hollow and a bit of Jared’s work and why he was flying at such an unpredictable time when it came to weather. They were equally impressed by each other’s stories and the older men were really interested in his experiences living in such big cities such as New York, LA and of course his home city of San Antonio. As the time and conversation went by Jared became more sleepy on top of the big meal he just ate the move from the healer’s house to this one was a lot more tiring  and soon he found himself trying to suppress yawns

“Well, it looks like it’s time for me and Chris to get going. it’s late and it looks like our yakking is starting to put Jared to sleep” Steve remarked while getting up from around the table

Jared blushed as five pairs of eyes turned to look at him, he didn't mean to be so obvious

“No, it’s okay guys really” Jared said nervously “I'm fine”

Tom looked at his wrist and whistled “It’s a lot later than I thought, we really should get going Chad, Let’s get out of Jensen’s hair for the night”

“Don’t worry Jay” Chad pipped up “I’ll be back bright and early to keep Jensen from boring you out of your mind now get some rest”

“Sure thing Chad” Jared paused to yawn again “See you in the morning”

With the other men gone Jensen locked the door for the night and then headed back to the dining room where he left the injured young man, who at the moment was nodding off in his chair. Smiling to himself the older wolf reached out and slightly shook the young man awake who in turn looked at him with sleep laden eyes.

“Come on pup, time for bed you need to stretch out that leg of yours” Jensen coaxed finally getting the taller man out of the chair “Alright, I-I'm awake Jen’en” was the mumbled reply the two men moved through the house with Jensen taking on the brunt of the younger man’s weight with him half asleep it was easier for Jensen to get away with it.  Finally he got to the guest room on the main floor so that it would be easy for Jared to get around until the cast came off, sitting the man on the bed he spoke to the man again

“Jared I'm gonna need you to help me lift your legs into the bed” the wolf said softly

A mumbled reply came from the man on the bed, and soon enough Jensen got him settled in the bed with the blanket pulled up over him, turning off the light Jensen pulled the door behind him. Moving to the back of the house and into the kitchen there was a large sliding door that over looked the backyard and his forest beyond that.

Opening the door the older man sucked in a large breath of crisp Alaskan air he could practically taste the upcoming winter on air but more importantly it got the scent of the young human currently sleeping in his home _‘more like your den’_ apart of his mind whispered back, from further overpowering his senses and doing something he’d regret. with the sliding door closed behind him he took a running start as he exploded out of his human skin and settled into his more natural wolf pelt, immediately highly a sensitive nose and ears picked up the scents and sounds of the night creatures scurrying about in his forest below the slight scent of decaying plant life as he could hear insects move through the fallen forest leaves as he padded towards the moon lit forest he picked up the scents of others that were moving silently but not enough to missed by him. He didn't worry about the others though they were pack, no threat to him or this territory he protected moving at a quicker pace through the under brush emerald lupine eyes scanned his surroundings moving as it were the middle of the day. He was enjoying his run and the sound of the light autumn snow crunching underneath his paws, the massive wolf let out a playful bark and continued on until he reached a break in the trees where it was easy to see the night sky and moon overhead there the wolf threw back his head and let out a howl the wolf stopped and waited, there were two that answered to his call of course knew right away who answered back he sat and awaited their arrival. He felt good to be back in wolf’s skin and he let out another joyful howl the response came quicker and closer to his location, he waited.

<><><><><> 

Tucked away in the bed he was helped into Jared responded to the sounds of the wolf’s song outside his window by turning from the door to the window. That night he dreamt wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and let me know how I did!


End file.
